Red and Tied
by SecretWingsxxx
Summary: Kuroko is a famous and quiet detective, well until he gets into a situation that leaves him clueless. "Your Time is Up Mr. detective."


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke OR Detective Conan. (This is the idea from Detective Conan and the Characters from KnB.)**

"Talking"

'Talking over the phone'

_Past lines_

_**-Flashback-**_

**Text while flashback**

***Time skip***

_**Someone's POV**_

**Chapter 1 - What's going on?!**

**Narrator's POV**

A little boy around 7 years old with teal blue hair with big baby blue eyes was lying in an alley with a wound on his right arm and a headache on the back of his head. His vision was uneven, while he tried to recall what happened.

_**-Flashback-**_

**"Yo. Tetsu, why don't you join us? We're heading to a crime scene near the Sakura Par." A tall tanned man in his twenties with dark blue hair asked a man also in his twenties, who has teal blue hair and eyes.**

**"Sure, I'll be right there Aomine-kun." The man with teal blue hair and eyes replied as he went through the papers on his desk for a file on the case.**

**The man was Kuroko Tetsuya. He is 20 currently and works as a detective in Akashi Secret Law Force or ASLF for short. The man with dark blue hair and tan skin is Daiki Aomine. He is 20 just like Tetsu and he works as Tetsu's partner.**

**They headed out right after Kuroko got all his papers together. They were stopped when a robber ran past them with a women screaming "Thief!". Aomine ran toward the direction the robber went and chased after him. Kuroko on the other hand turned a corner and made some other turns. He ended up right in front of the robber's trail. **

**Luckily for him the robber wasn't looking his way, so he stepped to the side and put his foot out. The robber realized to late, when he ended up on the ground, face first. Kuroko grabbed the bag and returned it to the women who was right behind Aomine. **

**The women thanked Kuroko for the help and handed him a business card, while saying "if you need any help please contact me and I'll do my best to help. By the way my name is Tazaki Rana."**

**"Thank you for the offer, Tazaki-san. And my name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko said as he was handed the business card. After that, said the women excused herself.**

**Kuroko looked toward where Aomine was and saw him grabbing the robber's hands behind his(the robber's) back. Kuroko and Aomine had to stop by the police department to hand the robber over. The police thanked them for their service and Kuroko and Aomine left after some questioning.**

**"Tetsu, why did she thank you when I was the one to catch the robber?" Aomine said to Kuroko as they were walking toward Sakura Par.**

**"I don't know. Maybe it was because I was the one who stopped the robber." Kuroko answered bluntly.**

**"By the way, how did you get there be for me, when I was the one who took off first?" Aomine said, while a vein popped on his head.**

**"Did you forget? I actually have a sense of direction without getting lost not like you." Kuroko answered bluntly once again, but he didn't exactly mean for it to be an insult in anyway. This made another vein popped on Aomine's head.**

**"Hey! What do yo-" Aomine shouted, but was interrupted by Kuroko's phone ringing.**

**"Hold on." Kuroko says as he turns around and picks up his phone.**

'Hello, Kuroko here. Who's speaking?'

'Oh? Kuroko ehhh~ hehe' **a very evil voice said on the other line. It was a good thing Kuroko's back was faced toward Aomine or else he would have seen Kuroko's face darken in suspicion. **

**"Aomine, sorry, I just thought of something important to do. So I'll be leaving now." Kuroko said as he cupped his phone with his hands and bowed. Then turned and walked away.**

**"Huh?" That is all that Aomine could make out before Kuroko disappeared from his sight. Kuroko turned some corners and put his ear to his phone.**

'Who are you? and how do you know my number?'** Kuroko said in a dead serious tone.**

'Now, now Kuroko~ don't need to be that mean~ I have someone who you just met.' **His tone was very evil and then he heard a girl's voice, like the voice of Tazaki Rana.**

'You hear that? That's the girl the is under our hold. If you don't come~ Well... good luck with seeing her ever alive again~'** The evil voice with a very haunting laugh as he was talking.**

'Let her go.' **Kuroko said in a serious voice. Even though he just met her, he being a detective and police, couldn't let her die like that. **

'We'll let her go, it's just you have to come here and pick her up. "Here" as in XXX at XXX. Come or see this girl die.' **After this was said there was a burst of evil laughter, then the line was disconnected. ****  
**

**"What the hell?" Kuroko said, this was way too strange, but he would not stand by and see someone die because he refused to go to XXX. He started for that place. He knew it so well, it was the back alley of an abandoned apartment, where he used to stay at. Is it just a coincidence or what? Kuroko reached the place only to be met up with a tied up Tazaki Rana. **

**"Are you ok?" Kuroko asked as he untied the ropes. **

**"Yes, but you aren't." As soon as Rana was free, she turned and kicked Kuroko and took out a gun and shot him. Luckily Kuroko had reflex practice and dodged it enough so that only his right arm was hit. He got up to his feet and stared at Rana, only to see a evil smirk on her face and a gun pointed at him. Rana was about to pull the trigger, but was stopped by a voice.**

**"Hold it Rana. We can't use a gun right here. There is a police station only a block away." A man with cold sees and in all black stepped out of the shadows.**

**"Then way the hell did you pick a place like this!" Rana yelled, but not lowering her gun.**

**"Because this is where he should be dead, where is family perished, yet he survived." The man said.**

**"So? Why do you care, Soin?" Rana said.**

**"No reason, anyways why do't we try these?" the man now identified as Soin held up a dark black case and opened it. This only made Rana smirk. **

**"Fine."Rana said, lowering her gun. At this Kuroko tried to get away as he tried to escape, but was stopped by a a giant in all black gripping him tightly. Kuroko turned around and kick the giant, which in the end knocked the giant back a few steps, but as Kuroko was settling himself on the ground, he felt a very sharp pain on the back of his head, and fell forward. **

**"That should keep him down." Rana said.**

**"Not just yet." Soin said. Soin went over to Kuroko and bent down.**

**"Hey, Mr. Detective. You've done great work, but you know what? Your time has come." Soin roughly lifted Kuroko's head by his hair, which Kuroko winced at. He pulled out a pill that had some code letters and numbers on it and it was pitch black. Soin stuffed it into Kuroko's mouth and Poured a liquid along with it down Kuroko's throat. After this was done, Soin and Rana left with the giant. While Kuroko was lying on the ground trying to breathe. His lungs began to grow tighter and tighter as well as is body and other organs. His body felt like ripping apart as his breathe slowly became shallow. **

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Owww..." Kuroko struggled to get to hit feet as his head kept on pounding.

"Yo, Chibi. You ok?" A tall, very tall, man in his twenties with dark red hair looked down at Kuroko.

"I am not a chibi!" Kuroko shouted, but Stopped himself from continuing when his head started to feel dizzy. The last thing Kuroko hears is the continuous shout of 'chibi', then Kuroko was pulled into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

**Secret Here! **

**Hi, readers! Thank you soooo much for reading! Hope you liked it, if not tell me and I'll try to make the chapters better!**

**I actually find it easier to make myself a deadline, so... from today February 21, 2014, I will try and update before the month of February ends!**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
